


ART: Royal Hooky (NSFW)

by anokaba



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Playing Hooky, Sneaking around the castle, damen is so embarassed, hung!Damen, laurent likes to play games, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Damen has to carry Laurent back to their rooms after a *vigorous* bath. Laurent likes to make things challenging.





	ART: Royal Hooky (NSFW)

  



End file.
